Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a computer-readable storage medium having a game program stored therein and a game apparatus, and more particularly to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program executed by a computer of a game apparatus which performs a game process in accordance with an operation input from a user so as to allow a game play, and a game apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, multiple types of video games have been played by using video game apparatuses. The video games include a role playing game, an action adventure game, and an action role playing game.
In these games, a core story or scenario is previously set, and the game is played in accordance with the story or the scenario in general. However, in some of these games, a volume of the story or the scenario is too large, and therefore a lot of time is needed for clearing the game. Further, in some cases, various puzzles are set in the scenario, and/or a skilled action (operation to be performed by a player) and the like are required, so as to enhance an interest in the game. However, there is a problem that these puzzles and the like are too difficult, and therefore the game may be stuck halfway, and the game may not be cleared to the end. As means for solving the problem, disclosed is a game control method for lowering the difficulty level of a game by presenting, while the game is being played, a hint for allowing the game to be continued (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-200351). In the game control method, in a case where a character that is allowed to perform a particular action is not in a party (a group to which a player character operated by a player belongs), a hint message is presented when a position at which the particular action can be performed is approached.
However, the game control method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-200351 described above has the following problem. Specifically, in the game control method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-200351, the hint is always presented when a certain condition is satisfied. Therefore, a player who desires to clear a game by solving a puzzle by him/herself may reduce his/her interest in the game because the hint for solving the puzzle is presented without allowing the player to think by him/herself. Further, there is another problem that a simple presentation of a message does not interest a player.